footstarargfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ordenes de partido
Match orders For more detailed information about each match order, you should also see Team orders. *1 - Shoot from distance - whether a player shoots more frequently from long range or not. *2 - Run with Ball Direction - This will allow you to control the direction where your player will dribble to ball to when it's in possession. All the options are pretty self-explanatory except for Normal. Normal is the default option, where the ME will decide the optimal zone based on the number of opponents it finds. *3 - Hold up ball - How frequently a player will try to hold up the ball and, therefore, lose time or wait for better passing opportunities. *4 - Passing type(Field Players)/Distribution (GKs) - Whether the player will opt for short, long or mixed passes. *5 - Dribbling/tricks - Whether the player will frequently try to dribble other players or avoid such confrontations. *6 - Avoid getting tired - Whether the player will play on the maximum of his efforts or avoid getting tired, taking all the consequences from it (experience hits, etc). *7 - Defensive corner position - Where the player will position himself during a corner kick situation against his team. *8 - Offensive corner position - Where the player will position himself during a corner kick situation favoring his team. *9 - Free kick action - Whether the player will pass or shoot the goal more frequently from a free kick situation. *10 - Penalty kick side - To what side of the goal the player will take his penalty shots. *11 - Close Marking/Pressing - Whether the player will try to press his opponents tightly or not. *12 - Pass side preference - Whether the player will try to pass to player in the flanks, to players in the center, or mixed. *13 - Cross from - Whether the player will try to cross from the end line or from 3/4 of the pitch. *14 - Cross type - Whether players will cross the ball near the ground or try high balls (that is, an option to favor attackers' heading/finishing skills). *15 - Movements - A very important order: whether the player will run up or down the field in attacking or defensive situations. *16 - Passes to open spaces - Whether players will try to pass to the front of players in good attacking positions or to their feet. *17 - Run to open spaces - Whether players will try to find open spaces away from their opponents or stay in position. *18 - Run to the area during crosses - Will player try to run to the are during crosses. *19 - Type of commemoration after goal - How the player will commemorate when he scores a goal, from a set of possible options. *20 - Try curve balls - Whether the player will try curve balls when shooting or crossing. *21 - Tackling Intensity - Easy, hard or normal tackling. The type of tackling will influence the probability of winning a tackle but also increase or decrease the probability of committing fouls (and, in the future, injuries). *22 - Pass to the front - Whether a player will try more frequently to pass to players in more offensive situations than him on the pitch or not. *23 - Position on crosses (GK) - A GK only option: if the keeper will stay on the line or move upwards. *24 - Clear ball - Whether players will try more frequently to clear the ball when they have no passing or dribbling options, instead of holding up the ball. *25 - First touch plays - Whether your player tries to play at first touch or not.